rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose (episode)
Summary The episode begins by explaining that humankind was formed from the dust of creation, a byproduct of a time long past. Not long after, mythical creatures of darkness referred to as the Grim appeared that were intent on destroying humanity. However, with man displaying ingenuity, resourcefulness, and passion, they found a powerful substance that granted the user "magical" properties, and appropriately named this spark of hope "Dust", after that which they themselves were molded from. The use of Dust helped to drive off the creatures of darkness and secured the continued existence of humans. That said, it's also true that even the most brilliant of lights fade eventually and the dark will eventually return. In the present day, a local gang leader named Roman Torchwick and his henchmen are seen walking down an alley, heading to a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn". Roman and his men proceed to rob the store. However, one of them spots Ruby Rose, who is oblivious to the robbery thanks to her headphones, and makes the ill-advised mistake of attempting to mug her. Now aware of the robbery in progress, Ruby proceeds to easily defeat Roman's henchmen with her High Caliber Sniper Scythe, the Crescent Rose. His men defeated, Roman decides to make a retreat with Ruby giving chase to a rooftop. Once there, Roman makes it onto a airship and attempts to kill Ruby by exploding a Dust crystal at her feet. Luckily, Ruby is saved by the timely arrival of the Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, who proceeds to engage in a ranged battle with Roman's accomplice, Crimson. Though both combatants use an impressive array of attacks and defenses, the fight ends in a draw with Roman and his partner getting away. Extremely impressed by Glynda's powers, Ruby asks for her autograph. Contrary to what she was expecting, Ruby is brought into a interrogation room by Glynda who explains that Ruby's actions were reckless, ill-advised, and put both herself and others at risk. If it were up to Glynda, Ruby would be sent home with "a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist", though she still squeezes in the latter. Luckily for Ruby, someone there wants to talk to her, Ozpin, who notes Ruby's silver eyes. Ozpin questions Ruby on where she learned to wield her HCSS, which he describes as one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed. According to Ruby, she learned it at the Signal Academy from her uncle Crow, commenting that she was complete 'garbage' before he took her under his wing. Now she's a real fighter, and her dream is to become a Huntress like Glynda. Ruby has only two more years left at Signal Academy before she can apply for the Beacon Academy where Ozpin is headmaster. However, seeing her fighting abilities and passion for becoming a Huntress, Ozpin offers her the chance to join in the freshman class early, which Ruby gladly accepts. Later on the airship to the academy, Ruby's big sister Yang Xiao Long is piling on extensive compliments on Ruby. However, Ruby doesn't want anyone treating her like special because she moved up two years in advance, wanting only to be a normal girl. The pair overhear a news report about the robbery Ruby foiled, as well as a protest that was broken up by the once peaceful organization, the White Fang. The news broadcast is interrupted by Glynda who explains to the arriving freshmen that their world is currently in a state of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's their job to keep it that way. All the students there have already demonstrated the courage and ability necessary to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, and now it's their turn to mold that potential via training and knowledge. As the airship flies over the area, the students see both Signal Academy and Beacon Academy, Yang calling the latter their new home. Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by Jaune puking on Yang's shoes. Transcript Image Gallery RubyBringIt.png|Ruby prepares to fight Roman Torchwick and his henchmen Episode1_00031.png|Glinda Goodwitch saves Ruby from an attack by Torchwick Episode1_00032.png Episode1_00033.png Episode1_00056.png Episode1_00051.png Episode1_00057.png Episode1_00061.png Fauna.png|Fauna Civil Rights Protest Episode1_00066.png YangRubyLookingatSignal.png BeaconBus.png Trivia *If one looks closely at one of the magazines behind Ruby in the dust shop, it will have a picture of a humanoid figure with a wide grin, and title saying "Truth." This is most likely a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Episodes Category:Season 1